The present invention relates to automated assembly line manufacturing, and pertains particularly to a modular assembly unit for setting up an assembly line system having multiple stations for multiple assembly functions.
Multi-station automated assembly apparatus for the assembling of various devices have been known heretofore. These assembly apparatus, however, have been typically custom constructed for assembling a particular device or apparatus, or at most minor variations in devices.
It is desirable that modular assembly apparatus be available that can be adapted to the formation of any number and length of assembly lines, with any number of assembly stations to perform a wide variety of assembly operations and capable of assembling a wide variety of devices.